The major goal of the project expansion is to increase capability to expend implementation of the Troubled Employee Program. The ultimate goal is to reduce costs of alcoholism to companies and increase well- being of target employees. Related to the overall goal are the following specific objectives: (1) To motivate and faciliate labor efforts to obtain Troubled Employee programs; (2) To develop supervisory skills of management personnel in company programs (3) To provide special direct technical assistance to small business in establishing programs; (4) To facilitate inclusion of medical insurance coverage for alcoholism in plans of medical insurance providers and (5) To reduce costs of alcoholism to management and employees. A Labor Adviser will work with the State Federation of Labor, to facilitate implementation of Troubled Employee Programs for unionized employees. The Hawaiian Educational Council will provide management training and technical assistance to business companies for development of Troubled Employee Programs. A Health Insurance Specialist will provide liaison between the unions, management and health insurance companies in development of insurance coverage for alcoholism. The total potential target group of employees is at least 14,000.